Oh Sensei Fanfiction Contest: The Dare
by nikki3
Summary: KakaSasu, Yaoi Written for the Oh Sensei Fanfiction Contest. Naruto has issued a dare exclusively for Sasuke. How would Sasuke deal with it? Read and find out!


Title: The Dare

Status: Completed

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Humor/Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said.

Warning: MAJOR OOCness. Yaoi.

Author's notes: It took me weeks to finish this fic. (Yes, and finally finished it on my birthday too! Hurray for August 29!) I just couldn't seem to continue it. But fortunately (or unfortunately), I had this random bout of depression and placed a knife to my wrist a couple of times. So I got the some angsty parts here that helped me continue it. Lynlyn, don't kill me. Don't worry. There's enough sugary sweet fluff and sap here to grant you guys cavities for the rest of your existence (a really big exaggeration on my part). There's also some humor in here to give you that temporary stomach ache that accompanies excessive laughter.

This was written as an entry to the "Oh Sensei" Fanfiction Contest. Hope it meets your standards people!^^

The Dare

~~~~~

The alarm clock rang at exactly six o' clock in the morning. The inhabitant of the small apartment got up and went to the bathroom with his eyes closed, nearly slipping on the cold floor tiles and cracking his head in the process. He scowled as he looked at himself at the mirror and scrutinized his features. He had raven-black hair, dark eyes accentuated by long lashes, pale cheeks to complement the darkness of his hair and eyes, nice full lips and a delicate chin. All of these plus his strong body and lean legs, were exactly the reasons why girls easily placed him in the category of pretty boys, not there were many to put in that category in the first place.

He wasn't the type of person people would expect to talk to himself in front of the mirror. He wasn't really. But right now, by just knowing that he had landed himself in deep shit, he really needed it. Badly.

"Cheer up, Sasuke. This is the start of the rest of your life," he muttered. Then later added, "Deal with it."

//Which includes killing that damnable dobe once this entire thing's over! Hell yeah!// inner Sasuke screamed.

Yes, he had an inner voice like most people. It was usually the side of him that was well... irrational yet terribly right.

It was all Naruto's fault. When was it never? For some odd reason, he lost a bet to the damn dobe. (Along with a huge blackmail material being used against him. Don't ask.) Now, he's about to pay the price. A dare. An extremely humiliating dare.

//Bloody hell. If he wanted Sakura to notice him that much, why doesn't he just say so! No need to bring me into this... Oh yeah... Sakura has a crush on me. Damn... This sucks. Just wait till I get my hands on that dobe... I'll strangle him before Kakashi can start using the "Thousand Years of Pain" move. Stupid dunce!// Sasuke thought.

//Hell yeah!// his inner voice added.

~~~~~

Naruto leaned comfortably against the railing in the usual meeting place. As usual, he's here early and so is Sakura and Kakashi was late like that ever changed since the beginning... The only thing missing now was Sasuke.

Where was Sasuke anyway? He smirked. Sasuke must've chickened out at the last moment. After all, how could a block of ice do what he was daring him to do?

That was then that they spotted Sasuke. Sakura promptly fainted with a nosebleed while Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor.

Sasuke wasn't wearing his usual mission attire. He was wearing a black, long-sleeved turtleneck and a tight-fitting pair of short shorts with knee-high boots to boot!

Sasuke would've laughed at the comical expression on Naruto's face and Sakura's predicament, which was with her lying on her back with a nosebleed and drool coming out of her mouth. He raised a brow in disbelief. He did not believe that he looked that good.

Well, that was just him. Other people seemed to disagree. There had been a massive village-wide fainting spell, which was accompanied by, excessive nosebleeds and drool. It was the most lethal attack anyone's ever made in the history of Konoha! The largest induced fainting spell in history!

What was noteworthy was that Ebisu walked right into a lamppost while he was checking Sasuke's ass.

//Hell yeah! Serves him right!// inner Sasuke screamed.

Coming up to Naruto, he smirked. "What? Cat got your tongue, dobe?"

Naruto seemed to snap out of whatever perverted fantasy that just entered his mind. "Eh? I thought you chickened out."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "That's your job, dobe, not mine. Besides, I'm not one to back out on a challenge."

"TEME SASUKE!"

"Err... Dobe?"

"WHAT?!"

"Do you think we can revive Sakura first?"

Naruto had been so focused at Sasuke that he totally forgot that Sakura fainted. He rushed to her side and shook her. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Sakura opened her eyes and rubbed them. "Naruto? I had the most wonderful dream. I dreamt that Sasuke-kun was wearing this all black ensemble..." she trailed off when she caught sight of Sasuke in said clothes. Then she did what majority of the female population did. She gaped at him and drooled.

Sasuke cringed, feeling chills running down his spine. He felt like he was being stripped naked by Sakura's eyes.

//HELL NO!// inner Sasuke panicked.

"Yo, I got lost on the road of life today," the voice of their sensei suddenly floated to their ears, snapping them out of their thoughts.

They all turned to him, glared and pointed accusingly at him. "LIAR!!!"

Kakashi merely grinned sheepishly behind his mask and scratched the back of his head. "Ehe... Don't say that..."

Then he jumped down. "Anyway, missions have been canceled. Strangely, it's because of that strange fainting spell that's hit more than half the population earlier. Do you guys know - Eh?"

Sasuke had his arms wrapped loosely around his neck, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, his body pressed against his sensei. "Kakashi-sensei... Since there's no mission... can I have a lesson? A private lesson..." he said in what he hope was a seductive enough voice. His pretty lips curled into a teasing smile.

//Hell no! I don't swing that way!// inner Sasuke rambled.

Sakura fainted. This time, it was from shock. Naruto decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to "leave." Of course not. He was only going to hide in the bushes.

Kakashi swallowed. He felt like he had a lump in his throat. He had never been really able to say no to Sasuke before. This was no exception. The boy was already too attractive all on his own.

Today, for some odd reason, he was using lethal force! That body fit turtleneck, teasing you with an idea of what he might look like without it... Those incredibly short shorts that hugged so snugly on his crotch and his incredibly nice ass... Those knee-high boots! Where the hell did Sasuke get all these?!

He had to admit that he was more than attracted to Sasuke. He just didn't want to frighten the boy so he never made any move. He never expected Sasuke to be this forward or was he?

He briefly glanced at the other side of the bridge and saw a tuff of blond hair sticking out of the bushes like a sore thumb.

His thoughts were lost as Sasuke shifted his body, brushing against certain sensitive regions of the human anatomy. The younger pulled down his mask.

Sasuke's heart skipped several beats as his cheeks slowly developed a pinkish tinge. "So... Kakashi-sensei, what do you say?" he said breathlessly. He hadn't expected himself to react this way to Kakashi. 

//Gods! He's so handsome! His body is soo warm... Makes me wish we could take off our clothes right now and... WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! I'M NOT GAY!//

//HELL NO!// inner Sasuke added. Then later muttered, //Well, now you are...// Inner Sasuke clutched and pulled at his hair. //Hell no!//

"Why not? If you want, why don't we go to your place right now?"

"Ok."

//Hell no!// inner Sasuke screamed before stopping, //Eh?//

~~~~~

On the way to his place, Sasuke became awfully aware of his sensei beside him. The way the wind sifts through Kakashi's silver-gray hair... That nice, lean body... That handsome face...

//NANI?!// inner Sasuke wailed. //I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!//

Sasuke shook his head, feeling a little bit light-headed. He didn't notice the small bump on the path and tripped. Fate must've been laughing at him as he fell right into Kakashi, his arms instinctively grabbing hold of his sensei for support.

His senses were assailed by his sensei's scent, making him even more light-headed. He didn't notice Kakashi stiffening, too busy trying not to blush but failing miserably.

Kakashi on the other hand, was grateful for his mask. Otherwise, Sasuke would've discovered his cheeks turning red. He gently clasped Sasuke's hands around his waist.

"Sasuke, you should pay more attention to where you're stepping on," he chided.

At this, Sasuke blushed harder, more from embarrassment than anything else.

Behind them, a certain blond nin was following them... him, and a few other genins namely: Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Tenten and surprisingly, Neji.

~~~~~

Naruto had just settled himself behind a bush when he noticed that he wasn't alone. He nearly screamed when he found a particularly scary face beside him.

Suffice to say Neji's eyes alone were enough to freak anyone out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto whispered.

"I was following you and Sasuke-kun," Sakura replied.

"I was following Sakura to make sure she doesn't do anything to Sasuke-kun," Ino said.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Don't look at me. Choji and I had nothing to do with this until Ino pulled us along. What a hassle." Choji nodded his agreement as he stuffed his mouth with some chips.

"Anou... I was worried about you, Naruto-kun..." Hinata said, softly. Too softly for Naruto to hear her.

"I thought there was going to be a fight." Kiba shrugged.

Shino replied, "It simply perked my interest."

"I came to protect my Sakura-chan."

"I came to make sure Lee doesn't do anything stupid."

"Ten-Ten!"

Then everyone turned to Neji. "What can I say? I was curious."

~~~~~

Outside his house, Sasuke had a hard time swallowing. He glanced nervously over to Kakashi sensei.

"Err... So, do we do this out here or inside?" he asked uneasily.

Kakashi's eye curved into a smiling arc. "Here would be fine. What sort of private lesson do you want?"

Sasuke blushed. He hadn't really thought about it. Hell, he hadn't really thought that this would go so smoothly. But the first thing that came to mind was: kissing lesson.

Inner Sasuke clutched at his hair and screamed, //Hell no!//

He tried shaking the thought of a kissing lesson out of his mind. //Calm down and think, Sasuke! What could be a good lesson? Taijutsu? Genjutsu? Ninjutsu? That's it! Ninjutsu!//

He opened his mouth to say it but what came out was, "I... I... I... Iwantakissinglesson!" Realizing what he just said, he blushed, bit his lower lip and looked away.

//Why did I say that?!// In the back of his mind, inner Sasuke was wailing, //Hell no!//

Kakashi's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?" //I did not just hear him say that he wanted a kissing lesson... Although, that would be fun ne?//

Sasuke, still not looking at his sensei, mumbled something incoherent.

"Sasuke, it's alright to come out and say it if you're in need of extra lessons. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Sasuke sighed. The jounin simply wasn't making it easy for him. And that damn dobe in somewhere in the bushes watching! Of all the nerve! "I said I want a kissing lesson," he whispered, looking down on the ground.

Even though it was too soft, Kakashi heard it loud and clear and so did the other spectators. Massive face vaults can be seen behind the bushes. Two girls fainted. Someone had a nosebleed. Someone started drooling. All in all, it was chaotic back there.

"Why?"

Sasuke shifted his stance. How was he going to tell the jounin that it was to seduce him when he wasn't allowed to tell? He wracked his brain for something and finally settled for something close to the truth but not quite.

"I want to seduce someone... He probably doesn't even want me but... I figured that if I could learn more about..." Sasuke blushed even further. "...you know... then maybe, I could get him to notice me... And you're the only one I could think of that would actually know these things and... gods, I'm babbling aren't I?"

The last statement wasn't supposed to be said out loud but Sasuke was focused on trying to slow down his heartbeat to care. He didn't notice his sensei pulling down his mask.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke for a moment before putting an arm around the genin's waist, pulling him closer, the other arm cupping the back the boy's head, then bending lower to kiss the young Uchiha on the lips.

Sasuke was very much aware of what was happening, as Kakashi was about to kiss him. He didn't protest (especially inner Sasuke). He didn't even struggle. He just let it happen.

It was gentle the way his sensei's lips brushed over his before pressing down softly. Sasuke opened his mouth in surprise at the strange sensations and feelings it evoked. A tongue entered his mouth, coaxing his tongue into play. He let his eyes closed of their own accord, preferring to focus more on feeling than seeing. His arms slowly wound their way up to Kakashi's shoulders, clutching tightly, pulling their bodies closer.

Sakura and Ino had just regained consciousness when they saw the sight before them. Their beloved Sasuke-kun was kissing Kakashi-sensei! This spouted a nosebleed for both girls and another fainting spell.

Neji was covering his nose with his hand, his cheeks tinged pink. An obvious nosebleed... Naruto jaw dropped, as well as the rest except for Tenten who was trying hard not to laugh.

When they broke away for much needed air, Kakashi's arm still around his waist, Sasuke leaned onto his sensei, breathing heavily, his face flushed from the kiss, his arms around his sensei's waist as well.

"Kakashi... sensei... I... That was..."

"I don't really see any problem with continuing these lessons. But I think you won't be needing any more kissing lessons. You seem to be doing just fine in that area," Kakashi said softly as he gently eased the young Uchiha's arms off him. "Maybe we can continue this some other time, at a more convenient time and place."

Sasuke blushed as the husky voice of his sensei. It sent strange tingles down his spine. He barely managed to nod his assent when Kakashi kissed him again before he left.

//...............// Inner Sasuke's jaw dropped and was to shocked to comment.

~~~~~

It had taken a while before Naruto had finally explained the reason behind the bizarre events that wracked Konoha to his peers.

"So... Sasuke lost a bet to you and you dared him to seduce Kakashi-sensei and make him fall in love with him, only that if he succeeds, he'll give you a dare back?" 

Naruto nodded.

"And you say that this dare is going to last an entire week? And he has to seduce Kakashi-sensei enough to get into bed with him?" Shikamaru summed it up. "What a hassle," he muttered.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah. Cool ne?"

He was greeted by two angry girls, Sakura and Ino, looking like the devil (no, not Zabuza), and a couple of guys, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji, all three cracking their knuckles. Oh, and don't forget Tenten laughing her ass off at the side.

Sakura and Ino were probably pissed for Naruto's attempt at getting their Sasuke-kun into a situation he didn't want. The guys on the other hand, were pissed that their daily lives were disrupted all because of this stupid dare.

"Naruto..." they said, menacingly.

Later, people would find the dobe hanging upside-down to a tree and badly beaten at that. When Sasuke heard of it, he wished that he could've been there.

//Hell yeah!// inner Sasuke said.

~~~~~

//"Maybe we can continue this some other time, at a more convenient time and place."//

Sasuke stared at the ceiling of his room as he laid down on the bed, mulling over Kakashi-sensei's words. //Man... Why did I agree to that?// He blushed at the memory of the kisses he shared with the man. //Oh yeah. I almost forgot.//

//Yeah right...// inner Sasuke muttered sarcastically. //You could've fooled me.//

//Shut up!//

//Make me!// Inner Sasuke stuck his tongue out at him.

//Grr...//

Inner Sasuke plopped down in his imaginary bed. //All right. Let's admit it. You fancy the pants off him.//

//I do not.//

//Do too.//

//Do NOT!//

//Do TOO!//

//DO NOT!//

//DO TOO! And besides, Naruto got that admission of yours on his recorder. So there!// Inner Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest and pouted like a spoiled brat.

Sasuke remained unmoving on his bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

//I guess I do.//

Inner Sasuke sighed exasperatedly then throws his hands up in the air. //Finally, he gets it!//

Sasuke's brow twitched. //It's not like you were any help! You were all for screaming, "Hell no!" even before he kissed me!//

Inner Sasuke grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. //Oh yeah. I did.//

Sasuke sighed.

Then inner Sasuke jumped up from his imaginary bed with a look on his face that would be best compared to Naruto's when he's come up with a stupid idea. //HAHAHA! I'm brilliant! This is the perfect opportunity! Seduce Kakashi and make him fall deeply in love with me! HAHAHA! I'm a genius!//

Sasuke shook his head and muttered, "Sometimes, I even scare myself."

~~~~~

The second day of the dare was not quite what the genins expected. There were no fainting spells, no nosebleeds (except for the perverts sneaking into the public baths or staring at the really large assets of a girl from a pornographic magazine), no one walking into lamp posts... and it was already noon! It was unsettling.

They didn't know what to expect.

They didn't know what hit them either.

In short, it was Sasuke in his usual wear and in a frilly pink apron. And that wasn't what hit them the most. He was sitting on Kakashi's lap, feeding the jounin, a blush staining his pale cheeks.

Naruto had insisted that Sasuke had probably chickened out. So they set out to find Sasuke at his place. When they arrived, everything seemed to be normal. Well, except for the wonderful aroma of good food and the sound of a familiar genin's voice... giggling.

That couldn't be right.

Every one of them rushed to the window, pushing each other so that all of them could see what was going on inside. So passersby were actually wondering why the genins were actually trying to squish each other. But they shrugged it off. It wasn't their business anyway even though... it was a bit weird. And that says a lot.

~~~~~

Sasuke checked himself in the mirror and sighed. "Good morning, sunshine. Don't worry. Sooner or later, you'll crush Naruto like a bug." With that, he smirked and set off to thinking of cooking something for lunch, whilst he tied the frilly pink apron on.

He had just come home from the market. He had deliberately avoided the other genins, especially Naruto.

He hadn't counted on meeting Kakashi-sensei though. The older man merely whispered in his ear, stopping him in his tracks, a deep crimson shade spilling across his face.

//"Let's have lunch together. Your place."//

Sasuke could actually feel his cheeks burning with the heat from all the blood that's been rushing to his face. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he nearly burned the fish he was frying.

//"And wear that frilly pink apron you're hiding in the cupboard."//

Sasuke bit his lower lip. //Oh my... At this rate, I'll become a tomato, permanently. But I can't get him out of my head!//

//Sasuke whispered, "Only if you remove your mask..."//

//"We'll see."//

When he had finished setting the table, he went back to the kitchen counter to clean up the mess. He was startled by a tap on his shoulder. He grabbed the knife from the counter and had every intention of hitting the intruder with it.

But he stopped short of Kakashi's face. The jounin's eye was curved in a happy arc. Sasuke jumped back a little, only to find himself trapped between the counter and the jounin.

As if it wasn't enough, he blushed. "Ah... Kakashi-sensei... I didn't hear you come in through the door..."

"The window was open so I let myself in," Kakashi stated cheerfully.

A gust of wind breezed through the room.

"Oh."

//Damn him! He scared me half to death!// inner Sasuke ranted, waving his fist at Kakashi.

~~~~~

Kakashi lifted a bag up. "I brought some grapes. I heard this batch's quite sweet and juicy." //Just like you. So luscious and sweet...// Kakashi mentally smacked himself. If his mind didn't stop its line of thought, he might end up scaring Sasuke away.

Sasuke didn't say anything as Kakashi turned to get a bowl from the cupboard to put the grapes in.

"You..."

Kakashi looked back to see a blushing Sasuke looking at him.

"You... I mean... Aren't you forgetting something?" Sasuke said.

//"Only if you remove your mask..."//

He'd almost forgotten about that. Well, actually he was hoping that Sasuke would forget. He let down his guard for a moment as he processed this in his head.

In that short instance, Sasuke seemed to have gotten a bit daring and moved close enough to gently pull down the mask. "Ahh... That's better..." Sasuke stepped back, smirked a little and in a sweet, taunting voice said, "Sensei."

~~~~~

//That wasn't so bad...// Sasuke thought. He actually enjoyed being in the jounin's company. The jounin made him smile, laugh and even giggle! //It's a good thing the others aren't here to see it. Naruto will never let me live it down!//

Sasuke gently placed the dishes, bowls and utensils in the sink. The only thing left on the table was the bowl of grapes.

//I wonder why he brought those...// Sasuke wondered.

Inner Sasuke on the other hand, screamed, //HELL NO! HENTAI!//

~~~~~

"Sasuke?" Kakashi called to the genin. The young Uchiha glanced up from his musings, a slight pinkish tinge on his pale cheeks.

"Ah? Yes, sensei?"

"Come over here and sit. We still the grapes to go through, you know," Kakashi said, smiling.

"Ah..." Sasuke hesitantly walked over and was about to sit on his chair when an arm snaked around his waist and somehow, he ended up sitting on Kakashi's lap, facing the older man with his legs on either side of the man's legs. It was intimate and compromising.

Sasuke struggled for a moment until the jounin said, "How do you expect to seduce someone when you insist on keeping your distance from them?"

Sasuke blushed and stopped struggling. "But Kakashi-sensei, I..."

Kakashi place a finger on Sasuke's lips to hush him up. Then he picked up a piece of grape. He grinned. "Now... Open wide."

~~~~~

Inner Sasuke immediately screamed, //HENTAI!//

Sasuke whacked inner Sasuke with a club. //Shut up!// He slowly opened his mouth and let Kakashi gently feed him.

The grape was sweet just like Kakashi said. He nearly choked on it when the jounin said, "Care to share that with me?"

After a few moments of being patted on the back for nearly choking, another piece was lifted to his lips. "Let's try that again, ne?"

Sasuke shyly nodded and opened his mouth. As soon as the grape was popped into his mouth, he felt the jounin's free hand at the back of his head, pulling him closer.

//How does Kakashi think this will work?//

Sasuke didn't have to wait long though. For when Kakashi kissed him, he found out how it worked.

~~~~~

Minutes later, Sasuke was the one feeding Kakashi. Every so often, the jounin's tongue would lick his fingers, making the genin's blood rush to his face and somewhere else, Sasuke didn't want to think about at the moment.

Feeling a bit mischievous, he raised another grape to his sensei's lips. Before Kakashi could react, Sasuke popped it into his mouth...

And crushed his lips to Kakashi's, catching the jounin off guard.

Juice trickled down from Sasuke's lips as he pulled away. Before he could wipe it away with the back of his hand, Kakashi leaned in and licked it away with his tongue, causing him to gasp in surprise before being kissed thoroughly.

~~~~~

Hours later, the front door to Sasuke's house opened and Kakashi stepped out, his mask back in place. Sasuke was still wearing the frilly pink apron.

"Saa... I had fun. If you need anymore help, I'd be glad to help you. Just tell me when and where." He grinned behind his mask.

Sasuke blushed and look away. Then his eyes widened when he saw several familiar faces.

Sakura and Ino were unconscious with obvious nosebleeds. Well, Lee was unconscious too but that was just from shock. Neji was having a hard time covering his nose. Shikamaru was asleep, wanting nothing to do with everyone else. Choji was stuffing himself with a bag of chips. Kiba was pointedly ignoring everyone else except Akamaru. Shino on the other hand, was pretending that he saw nothing. Hinata was blushing madly. Naruto's mouth was wide open. And Tenten... well, she just couldn't stop laughing at everyone else.

Sasuke blushed an even deeper shade of red, suddenly remembering that he was wearing the frilly pink apron. He quickly rushed back inside, threw the apron on the kitchen counter, and went back out. Kakashi looked amused.

He waved at the other genins, his visible eye curved in a happy arc. "Yo. I didn't know Sasuke-kun was having a party..."

Sasuke scowled, more at Naruto than anyone else, while cracking his knuckles menacingly. "I wasn't." //You are so dead, dobe...//

Inner Sasuke miraculously recovered from being whacked earlier, waved his fist in the air, screaming, //Hell yeah!//

Kakashi grinned behind his mask before going off somewhere else while no one was looking.

~~~~~

Later on, a familiar voice screamed. People ignored it as it was the usual occurrence these days. Besides, wasn't the kyubi always loud?

Sasuke dusted his hands as he glared at a certain blond, finally satisfied with venting out his anger at his rival. //Stupid dobe. That'll teach you to mess with me!//

//Hell yeah!// inner Sasuke affirmed.

Sakura and Ino thought, //Sasuke-kun is so cool!// The hearts in their eyes sent chills down Sasuke's spine.

Inner Sasuke brought up his hands as if to ward them off, //Hell no!// Then he looked at Sasuke. //Is it too late now to take a hike?//

Sasuke scowled at his inner self and strangled him. //Hell yeah!//

//Help!//

~~~~~

"Good morning sunshine. Kicking the dobe's ass yesterday was fun. Look forward to a repeat performance."

//Hell yeah!//

//Shut up.//

~~~~~

The third day started just like any other normal day. In other words, Team 7 was assembled at the bridge at six o'clock in the morning and now at ten-thirty, their sensei was still nowhere to be found.

Having nothing else to do, Naruto slithered over to Sasuke and nudged him. "Ne, ne, Sasuke, how's the dare going?"

"You're being annoying."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted before getting punched by Sakura for annoying her Sasuke-kun.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke materialized at the end of the bridge. A familiar jounin waved and said, "Yo. I forgot that we had a mission today."

His students answered, "LIAR!"

"Ehe... Don't say that..." Then his expression turned serious. "Anyway, we have a C-ranked mission."

Naruto raised a brow. "And that would be...?"

Kakashi grinned. "We are to recover a scroll. It was stolen from an old man from a nearby village. It's supposed to contain some very important secret."

At that, Naruto was jumping around excitedly about getting a more challenging mission than chasing missing cats. Sasuke was quiet for the entire duration while Sakura asked, "So how do we get it back?"

~~~~~

//Damn it all. Why did Sakura have to ask?!//

Sasuke shifted in his clothes uncomfortably. //Why me?// he asked himself for around the hundredth time that day. His hair was brushed down and reached his shoulders. Correction: his exposed shoulders. He was wearing an off the shoulder shirt that exposed his midriff and a pair of fitted low-waist black pants.

Much to his chagrin, Sakura hasn't stopped drooling just yet. Naruto has been rubbing his eyes just to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. Kakashi was just smiling at him like he usually does, complete with "Icha Icha Paradise" in his hand.

"So, you're all set, Sasuke?"

"Hai, sensei... But, I just have one question..."

"Oh?"

Sasuke scowled. "Why do I have to wear this outfit? Can't you just get Naruto or Sakura to do this?!"

In the background, one could hear Naruto screaming, "Me? Wear that? NO WAY!" while Sakura screamed back, "It wouldn't even look good on you anyway! Idiot!"

If you listened really, really hard, you'd hear inner Sakura saying, //I'm sure it would look really, really good on me. It would knock the socks off Sasuke-kun and Ino-pig would be so jealous of my good looks and everyone would drop down on their knees and worship the ground I walked on...//

Kakashi leaned closer to Sasuke until their noses were almost touching, causing the young Uchiha to blush. "Well, because... you look drop-dead gorgeous in that outfit, Sasuke-kun." The genin blushed an even deeper shade of red and muttered some excuse before escaping to the bathroom.

He splashed cold water on his face a few times before turning the faucet off. He looked at himself in the mirror. The redness on his cheeks hadn't faded. //I'm confused...//

//No shit, Sherlock.// inner Sasuke piped up.

//With the way things are going, it's almost as if I'm the one being seduced, not him.//

Inner Sasuke snorted. //At least, you're enjoying it.//

//When did it get so confusing?//

Inner Sasuke opened his mouth then closed it before shrugging. //Beats me. I'm just here to annoy you.//

~~~~~

Kakashi watched from his corner of the club that they entered. The scroll was stolen by a gang hired by some rich businessman. The exchange was supposed to occur tonight. Sasuke was their main ticket to it. The group did have strange interests. But one that Sasuke was categorized under. Pretty boys.

On cue, Sasuke moved from his seat by the bar and went into the crowded dance floor close to the table where the gang was. Kakashi's eyes nearing jumped out of their sockets. Sasuke really knew how to dance... Or was it the alcohol dancing here? The young Uchiha's face was flushed. He looked like he was enjoying himself.

~~~~~

Sasuke knew Kakashi was watching him. Inner Sasuke was having a blast. //Rule number one: Never drink liquor. Inner Sasuke takes over.// That was Sasuke's last thought before he let the thoughts inner Sasuke were entertaining take over.

He sobered a bit when he saw the leering expressions on their targets. He moved back to the bar, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He didn't want any of those men to look at him like that.

//If it was Kakashi's appreciative gaze, I wouldn't mind. From them... it seems so sick, so wrong...//

As soon as he reached the bar, a grubby hand went around his waist. Sasuke felt goosebumps prickle over his skin. The hold felt so dirty, so tainted.

"Hey, cutie. How about sitting with me and the boys? I'm sure it'll be worth your time," the man said, waving a few bills in his face.

//Stick to your role.// The raven-haired genin forced down the bile from his throat and smiled flirtatiously at the man. "Sure, why not?" Then he swiped the bills from the man's hand, telling himself to burn them later on before letting the man guide him to the gang's table.

~~~~~

Kakashi looked worriedly as Sasuke was trying hard not to flinch every time one of the gangsters touched him. Well, he was looking worriedly but at the same time, he was fighting the urge not to go over and beat the daylights out of the gang.

He sighed in relief when one of the members finally brought out the scroll and he looked like he was bragging about how they got it to Sasuke.

Moments later, Naruto and Sakura, who were posing as a couple, walked out with the scroll hidden somewhere in their clothes. Kakashi slipped out as soon as Sasuke used his Kawarimi no Jutsu.

They went back to the village and handed the scroll to the Hokage, who would have it returned the next day. It was a good thing they weren't asked to return it. The jounin himself didn't think the genins to keep themselves awake anymore. Well, they looked more like zombies to him. Out of worry, he made sure Naruto and Sakura got home. Now Sasuke was the only one left to escort home.

Sasuke didn't say a thing. Kakashi wondered why the genin didn't even protest to being escorted home. Usually, the young Uchiha had a masochistic streak that would've told him to buzz off because he could go home on his own. There was something very wrong here...

As soon as they reached the door to Sasuke's place, he turned to leave but a hand grabbed onto his.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, confused. Then he saw the vulnerable expression on the young face. It caught him pretty much off guard. "Hai, Sasuke-kun?" he said, trying to make his voice sound light.

"Kiss me."

~~~~~

"Kiss me."

Sasuke couldn't believe he said that. But right now he couldn't care less. He wanted to feel Kakashi's lips on his, a sort of reassurance of affection despite being soiled by that gang's filthy touches.

He looked away, a blush staining his cheeks. There was no way that Kakashi would do this. "Ah... um... Oh, just forget it." He turned around and thrust his house key into the keyhole then...

"Okay."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Did he hear Kakashi right? He turned to look only to have two hands cupping either side of his face and familiar lips descending on his.

~~~~~

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said before slowly walking away.

//"Stay."// 

That was what Sasuke wanted to say. But he couldn't find the voice to say it. Mostly because of fear, his fear of rejection and his fear of what might happen if Kakashi did stay.

As Sasuke watched his sensei walk away, he sighed, his eyes showing nothing but sadness. //I wish this wouldn't be the end. I only have four days to go to make him love me.//

Inner Sasuke chose this time to quip, //Wasn't it supposed to be "seduce" him?//

Sasuke frowned. //He's just humoring me. He's not taking me seriously enough. How can I make him take me seriously?//

Inner Sasuke plopped down on his bed and shrugged. //Saa, who knows?//

~~~~~

"Fourth day of the dare... I really, really hate that moron... I'll get even with him even if it's the last thing I'll do," Sasuke said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Surprisingly, inner Sasuke seemed strangely quiet. //I think he's sinking into depression. Hell, yeah!// Then he gets whacked on the head.

//It's not funny, you dunce!//

~~~~~

All three genins were feeling all pruned up from the heat of the sun when Kakashi came. As usual, he was late.

"Yo. An old lady asked me to bring her groceries for her."

And the usual response... "LIAR!" from Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke stood to the side, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

Kakashi smiled sheepishly. "Ehe... Don't say that... Oh?" Then he noticed Sasuke's troubled expression. He jumped down from his usual spot and walked over. "Hmm... Sasuke-kun, is anything wrong?"

Sasuke looked at his sensei and his expression became agonized. Then he shook his head and looked away. "Iie. Nothing's wrong. Everything's just fine."

The jounin's expression became serious. "Sasuke, I know something's wrong. I can see it on your face. Tell us what's wrong."

The genin glared at him and made a short glance at Naruto before replying, "There's nothing wrong. I don't have any problem." //I just don't want to do this dare anymore...//

"We're not going on any mission until you 'fess up. It would effect your performance if you keep it bottled up inside."

Sasuke growled and threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! I'm going home!" Then he stalked away.

Naruto who had been watching the whole exchange with Sakura piped up, "So... sensei... anou... does this mean we don't have any mission?"

Sakura whacked him on the head. "This is all your fault!"

Inner Sakura cried out, //Hell yeah!//

"What? Me? What did I do?"

Sakura scowled. "Idiot!" Then she stormed off.

"Eh? Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran after her.

That left Kakashi by himself. //What's going on here?//

~~~~~

"Day five of this stupid dare and I feel like I've been run over by a truck," Sasuke muttered as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes. The past few nights weren't really kind to him. He couldn't seem to get any decent sleep. "Why did Naruto have to dare me to seduce Kakashi? Why couldn't it have been a girl? That would've been easier. At least they were already putty in my hands even without me noticing them." He sighed.

Inner Sasuke looked just as bad. He scratched the back of his head and yawned. //Urusai... Did anyone ever tell you that you talk to much?//

//URUSAI! I don't need to take this from you!//

Inner Sasuke stuck his tongue out, //Bleh! Make me!//

//Grr...//

Inner Sasuke shrugged. //Let's face it. I'm here to stay. You're deeply in love with your sensei. And you dug a hole, fell into it, and now you're probably writhing in agony in it.// He snapped his fingers. //Learn it, live it, love it. You'll be there a while.//

Sasuke raised a brow. //Is that supposed to make me feel better?//

His inner self blinked at him before returning to his imaginary bed. //Alright! I'm going back to bed. Wake me up when this nightmare's over.// He plopped down and buried himself under the blankets.

A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead. //Why you little – !!!//

~~~~~

There was no mission so naturally, Sasuke stayed home. Well, actually, he was supposed to go out and train but found himself reluctant to go out and face the possibility of having to face Kakashi. He had to admit it. He was a coward. He had already cleaned the house twice or thrice already and he was still as restless as hell. Reading books didn't help as his thoughts often strayed back to his sensei.

It was already nighttime when he found himself restlessly pacing in his living room, arguing with himself.

//What am I afraid of? It's not like I'd actually see him.//

//You're being a dunce. If you're so confident about not seeing him out there and having him ask you what's wrong wherein you'll probably blurt the entire thing out,// inner Sasuke took a deep breath before continuing, //why don't you?//

Sasuke threw his hands up. //Fine!// Then he stalked to the door and yanked it open, just in time to see Kakashi raising his hand to knock.

His mouth opened and he found himself saying, "Kakashi..."

~~~~~

"Kakashi..."

Kakashi smiled a little. His name sounded good coming from Sasuke's lips, especially when the genin said it breathlessly.

The young Uchiha seemed to recover a bit from his lack of formality. "I mean, Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you're alright. You didn't look so good yesterday."

Sasuke's cheeks turned pink and he looked away. "Thank you for your concern but I'm really fine."

Kakashi glanced around before gently pushing Sasuke inside and closing the door behind him. "Sasuke, I know that you're having problems with something."

The genin opened his mouth to insist that there was nothing wrong but Kakashi gently pressed a finger to his lips.

"Let me finish. I just want you to know that when you finally decide to tell me, I'll be right here for you."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment with wide eyes before tears started glistening within them. He managed a small smile and nodded. He didn't resist when the jounin pulled him into his embrace.

Then Kakashi heard the boy say, "I'm sorry," muffled with the boy's nose buried in his top. Kakashi pulled down his mask and tilted Sasuke's chin so that their lips met.

~~~~~

It was a soft and gentle kiss. Sasuke couldn't help but feel drawn it. He opened his mouth to allow Kakashi in. He closed his eyes, wishing that this would never stop. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and pressed his body closer to the older man, his body trembling as he did so.

He honestly didn't know what his body wanted but he knew he wanted Kakashi. The older man seemed to understand. The jounin half carried him to the couch without breaking much contact with their lips. Then, Kakashi broke away from his lips and nipped at his earlobe. Sasuke was barely aware of his surroundings as the older man's hands found their way to his shorts. The sound of a zipper being opened made him gasp in surprise.

He was about to tell Kakashi to stop when pleasure overwhelmed his senses.

~~~~~

Minutes later, Sasuke found himself contentedly curled up on Kakashi's lap.

"That was... wow..."

Kakashi smiled. "I take it that you liked it."

"Aa."

"Good. I was hoping you would." Then Kakashi shifted and carried Sasuke to his room.

"Hey! Put me down! I'm not a child, Kakashi," Sasuke whined.

Kakashi grinned. "Of course not. After such a performance, I could hardly call you that."

Sasuke blushed. Embarrassed, he weakly said, "Urusai..."

The jounin chuckled. "I'm just putting you into bed before I go. Humor me and let me tuck you into bed."

Sasuke grinned mischievously, "Do I get a good night kiss?"

His sensei smiled. "That goes without question. And if you're a good boy, maybe you'll get more than that."

"I'll be good."

~~~~~

"Good morning, Sasuke. Now that you're more or less back to normal, you can go beat the crap out of Naruto," Sasuke said as he smirked. It was the sixth day of the dare. Last night, he might have gone farther with Kakashi but it still wasn't to the point that would make him win the dare. He frowned.

He didn't really care anymore. He just wanted it over with. He didn't want to hide this dare from Kakashi anymore. If the jounin found out, how would he react? Would he hate him? He would understand, wouldn't he?

~~~~~

"Yo. Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the way here," Kakashi cheerfully said from his perch.

Three voices screamed, "LIAR!"

Kakashi grinned sheepishly. And brought out his book. "Well, our mission for today is to clean the house of an elderly lady on the other side of the village. We also have to do the groceries and cook her dinner."

"What?" Naruto questioned. How in the world did they keep ending up with these crappy missions?

"That sounds nice," Sakura commented with a smile on her face. Inner Sakura on the other hand, screamed, //WHAT?! You call that a mission, you pervy sensei!//

Sasuke sighed. //I'm almost afraid to ask but...// "Who's doing what chore?"

~~~~~

//Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have asked.// Sasuke thought as he stirred the soup. //How in the world did I end up cooking dinner?//

Sakura had finished her part half an hour ago. She did the groceries. And yes, Naruto ended up with the chore of cleaning the house with the promise that Sakura was going to help him after she rests. In other words, it was her way of showing that she wasn't the least bit inclined to help him.

Sasuke shook his head. He'd bet that if he was the one who ended up with cleaning the house, he could've gotten Sakura to clean the damn place till it blinded people with it's spotless shine. And she wouldn't even complain.

Oh well. Cleaning the house was not his problem. It was Naruto's. Let him deal with it.

Inner Sasuke chose this moment to pipe up, //Hell yeah!//

~~~~~

"Wow. Sasuke-kun, you were amazing! I never thought you could cook so well!" Sakura enthusiastically said.

Sasuke shrugged. It was well into the night when they got away from the old lady's never ending stories. Actually, it took a lot of will power not to strangle her then and there. But then again, they were pretty much occupied with restraining Naruto from doing anything rash.

Naruto was the first to sulk off. Sasuke couldn't blame him. The dobe got stuck with the heaviest chore and got whacked by Sakura more times than one could actually count with two hands. And that said a lot. Then of course the fact that Sasuke could cook a decent meal. 

Sasuke smirked at the dobe's back before continuing to follow Kakashi and Sakura. Then finally, Sakura was dropped off. That left Sasuke alone with Kakashi again.

"Kakashi?"

His sensei stopped walking and looked at him. "What is it, Sasuke?"

//I know I'm going to regret this but...// "We need to talk."

~~~~~

Kakashi blinked once, then twice, letting the pieces of information that Sasuke provided sink in. He felt like he had a lump in his throat. //So this was all just a dare.//

"I know that this may sound unbelievable but sensei..."

"What?" Kakashi managed to croak out.

"I... I... I love you."

"This part of the dare too?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He shook his head at the jounin, tears threatening to fall. "No! I really mean it! I really, really love you! That's why I can't continue doing this dare. I don't want to hurt you!"

Kakashi shook his head. "Sasuke... I don't know what to say." //I don't know what to think either.// Then he turned away and disappeared into the night.

"Just say you don't hate me..." Sasuke whispered sadly. A tear fell and many more followed it.

~~~~~

Sasuke glared at himself at the mirror. His eyes were red from crying. He looked paler than normal. His cheeks were streak from tears. He looked pathetic. He felt pathetic.

He hadn't slept at all last night. Kakashi must really hate him. They were supposed to have a mission today. He was definitely not in the right state of mind to take on any mission. That's why he wasn't going. //They can go on that stupid mission. I don't care! Naruto would probably be even happier without me being there. Sakura should fawn over him instead. Kakashi... I don't want to see him.//

Sasuke sniffed and sighed. He closed the lights and went straight back to bed, where he planned to stay all day and possibly forever.

~~~~~

"Ah? Where's Sasuke-kun? He's even later than Kakashi-sensei," Sakura wondered out loud. It was already way past noon, around two in the afternoon.

Naruto just grinned. "Who cares? We can still go on the mission without him right?"

Kakashi shook his head. "If one doesn't go, the other two won't either. The missions were designed for a three-man team."

"But Kakashi-sensei! You can take over in Sasuke's stead ne?" Naruto said, optimistically.

Kakashi looked like he was in deep thought for a moment but then he said, "No." Seeing as the sun was already in mid-sky, he sighed. Sasuke wasn't coming. "I think we'll have to cancel the mission until Sasuke decides to show up. You're free to do what you want. If you see Sasuke, tell him that we need to talk about him skipping this mission. Understand?"

Sakura nodded obediently while Naruto sulked at the side, muttering complaints about the mission being cancels because Sasuke was an arrogant bastard. This earned him a few punches from Sakura who dragged him off to see said arrogant bastard.

Kakashi leaned over the railing of their meeting place and sighed. //Sasuke...//

~~~~~

Arriving at Sasuke's house, after having to indulge Naruto's stomach, Sakura knocked while Naruto frowned at the side. It was nearing five.

"Why do I have to come here and check on him? It's a waste of time."

Sakura glared at him before trying to knock again. It was strange that no one was answering. She experimentally pushed the door and to their surprise, it creaked open. The place didn't look like anything out of the ordinary took place. It was spotless and everything was in order. It was rather careless of Sasuke not to have locked his front door.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out.

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe he's not ho – eh?" He strained his ears to hear someone sobbing in the house.

Sakura must've heard it too as a worried expression made its way to her face. They both slowly walked down the small hallway. It led down to one room, conveniently labeled "Sasuke's Room: Enter and You Die!"

Both genins raised their brows at this. That was unexpected. It would've been funny if it weren't for the fact that the sounds of someone crying were actually coming from that room.

Sakura swallowed hard and raised her hand to knock.

~~~~~

Sasuke's head jerked up when he heard the knock followed by a familiar, "Sasuke-kun?" He wrapped his blankets tighter around himself.

"Go away, Sakura."

"But Sasuke – "

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke threw a book that was lying on his bedside table at the door. It hit the door with a loud thud. And then there was silence. The raven-haired genin figured that she probably left. That was before somebody else decided to pound on the door.

"TEME, SASUKE! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Then moments later, Sasuke found himself looking at Naruto in shock. The blond dobe broke the hinges to his door and said blond tripped over a small stool, knocking over the bookshelf. Naruto on the other hand, found himself staring at someone that resembled Uchiha Sasuke but didn't seem like Uchiha Sasuke. This Sasuke was nowhere near composed. He was stifling his sobs behind the large blanket. He was still wearing last night's clothes. His eyes were bloodshot from crying. Then this Sasuke pulled the blanket over him and curled under it.

"Sa – Sasuke?" 

"Go away." That was what the lump on the bed said.

Naruto pulled down the blanket and grabbed the young Uchiha by the shoulders. He shook the boy really hard. "Sasuke, what the hell's the matter with you?"

Sasuke sniffed. "What does it matter?"

"What? You're crying for goodness' sake! You don't just push people away like some cold arrogant bastard! Oh wait. You are." With that Naruto sulked to a corner and fumed. Sasuke took one good at Naruto and laughed at the similarity of that expression to when the blond complained to the Third about the missions being too easy. Naruto and Sakura, who had entered the room but not yet noticed by Sasuke, stared at him confusedly. Why was he laughing?

Because it was Naruto's fault. The dare, the heartache, the laughter, the friendship... Everything was Naruto's fault but Sasuke couldn't hate him. The blond was Naruto, a boy whom you'd never fail to notice, a boy who claimed to be the future Hokage, both his rival and to some extent, his friend.

"Naruto..."

"What?"

"You owe me a new door."

"Damn. I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"No excuses, dobe. You're getting me a new door." Then Sasuke noticed Sakura standing by the side. He gave her a half smile. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

Sakura smiled a little. It seemed that being just there. Sasuke-kun seemed a little better already. "It's okay, Sasuke-kun." Maybe they shouldn't really pry into what troubled the genin. She just hoped that one of these days, Sasuke would take the initiative to open up and trust them with all his heart.

~~~~~

It was a few hours later that Sakura and Naruto finally went home. Naruto had complained a lot about not having ramen for dinner because of Sasuke's reluctance to go out. Suffice to say Sakura beat him into submission. They sat down to dinner cooked by Sasuke himself. It didn't take long for them to finish. But nonetheless, every last bit was eaten, most of it are now being digested by the blond genin's stomach.

Sasuke sighed as he locked his front door. His teammates had refused to leave without his promise to get better and if he ever needed any help that he should go to them. They would not hesitate to help him in any way they could.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Normally, the raven-haired genin would've just opened it just to get it over with. But right now, he opted for the cautious approach. He brushed the curtains aside to the window beside the door and gasped.

Kakashi was at his doorstep.

Sasuke did the first thing that came to mind. He went to hide. He hid in his room and curled under the covers of his bed, just like the time when his parents died. He didn't want to deal with it at the moment. Hell, he didn't want to deal with Kakashi at all.

Then, he sensed someone else inside the room. He peeked from beneath the covers and found himself face-to-face with his sensei! He stared at the jounin, wide-eyed. He didn't know how to react.

Kakashi, who had pulled off his mask, smiled. "Yo. The front door was locked so I let myself in through your window." The jounin gestured to the window that Sakura opened while they (Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto) were talking hours ago.

Sasuke scowled and ducked back under the covers. "Go away."

"Sasuke, we need to talk."

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we do."

"We don't have to."

"But we do."

Then the genin sighed. He pushed the covers off and sat up. "Why won't you just leave?"

"Because I care about you as your teacher."

Silence. "Is that all?"

"You want there to be more?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke frowned. "I don't know. Could there possibly be more than that?" He looked up at the jounin, sadness etched on his face.

Now, it was Kakashi's turn to sigh. "Sasuke, you really are dense." Then he smiled. "Of course there's more than that. I love you."

"Honto?" 

Kakashi nodded. 

Sasuke felt tears filling his eyes. This time, it was not from sadness but from happiness as he threw himself into Kakashi's arms.

"I love you, Kakashi."

~~~~~

The sun filtered into the room. For some odd reason, Kakashi didn't really mind it at all. He had a silly grin on his lips, remembering what happened the previous night. Then, Sasuke stirred.

The genin opened his eyes, blinked, looked at the clock before snuggling back into the jounin's warm body. They remained that way for a while before Sasuke broke the peaceful silence.

"So... you love me?"

Kakashi looked at the boy in his arms. Sasuke had a small smile on his lips as his hands wandered over the jounin's sinewy muscles.

"Aa."

Clothes were strewn all over the place. The door was broken off its hinges. An entire shelf was knocked over. Papers were scattered. Chairs were overturned. In short, it looked like a tornado went through it.

"Do you want me?" Sasuke's lips curved into a mischievous smile. His hands wandered lower and lower.

"Of – of COUrse, SA-su-ke." //Why, you little tease...//

"Now?" Sasuke said, sounding hopeful and innocent at the same time.

Kakashi growled and pounced on the young Uchiha.

~~~~~

Later that day, Sasuke arrived at the usual meeting place with Kakashi, which means... they were late, very late. Naruto looked like a dried prune from waiting all morning. Sakura's inner Sakura was going ballistic from boredom.

Kakashi smiled. "Yo. I had a hard time getting out of bed today." He paused, waiting for the usual "LIAR!" from the two.

But he was met with silence.

Sakura had fainted while Naruto shriveled up when they saw the dreamy expression on Sasuke's face as he leaned onto Kakashi, (not to mention their rumpled clothes, making it look like they got dressed in a hurry). But he smirked when he saw the frightened expression on Naruto's face.

//I'm in deep trouble...// Naruto thought. Seeing the smirk on Sasuke's face, he knew that the young Uchiha won.

//Hell yeah!// inner Sasuke shouted.

~~~~~

A week later, during one of the town festivals, Konoha was once again attacked by the dreaded fainting spell epidemic.

This time, Naruto really had no part in it. Not even a dare. He'd been dreading a dare from Sasuke sometime soon but it almost seems like the young Uchiha had already forgotten it.

//I got off scot-free! Hell yeah!// Inner Naruto said.

Naruto weaved through the throng of women rushing towards the source of the fainting spells. It was Sasuke in the traditional kimono of black with scarlet carnations as designs. The cloth seemed to whisper against his pale skin with every move he made. It was definite what most would call a drool-worthy sight.

And right beside him was... Naruto's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. It was Kakashi sensei in a traditional kimono of gray. It was simple yet it complimented his looks all too well. He had his share of fainting women especially since... He wasn't even wearing his mask!

Naruto tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible but it seemed that fate had other plans. Sasuke spotted him and signaled for him to wait. Before the young Uchiha started weaving through the crowd of men and women, he whispered something to the handsome jounin beside him. Judging from the looks on their faces, one would have definitely thought that they were whispering sweet nothings to each other. But in truth...

"I've spotted Naruto."

"Why don't you go say hi?"

"I'll do that."

"Oh and don't forget THAT."

"Of course, Kakashi. How could I forget?"

A peck on the cheek. "Don't take too long."

A sigh. "If I don't, will you just take me home?"

"Of course! Then we could -" A nudge on the ribs. "Ow!"

"If you continue with that line of thought, you won't be getting any for a week!"

A fake sniff. "You're so cruel."

"But despite that, you love me ne?"

"There was never any doubt about that."

Sasuke left Kakashi to deal with most of the women while he walked over to Naruto. He smirked. "Scared, dobe?" //Might be a little unfair. I did tell Kakashi about the dare before it was even finished but the dobe doesn't know about that now does he?//

"TEME SASUKE!"

Sasuke flashed a devious smile, which made Naruto cringe. "So, Naruto... about my dare for you... I dare you to..."

//Hope you're ready for this 'coz it's payback time!// Inner Sasuke gave Naruto the finger. //Eat my shorts, Naruto! Hell yeah!//

~~~~~

"So, Naruto... about my dare for you... I dare you to..."

Naruto swallowed hard. He had a really bad feeling about this dare. There simply is no way that Sasuke would make him do THAT now would he?

"... seduce Iruka sensei. Same rules apply."

Naruto stared incredulously at Sasuke like the latter had grown two heads.

"Good luck, dobe," Sasuke said as he smirked in triumph.

Naruto's jaw dropped open as Sasuke walked back to the crowd only to wrap his arm around a very happy Kakashi's waist.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting. We can go now," Sasuke said as he smiled up at the jounin. Kakashi nodded and smiled back as he wrapped an arm possessively around Sasuke's waist.

Then before they walked off, Kakashi pulled Sasuke in for a kiss. Most of the Konoha population fainted with nosebleeds.

Naruto blinked. Then, the words of Sasuke's dare came crashing down on him. //...seduce Iruka sensei...// Then he fainted.

Inner Naruto pulled at his own hair and screamed, //HELL NO!!!//

~~~~~

*OWARI*

~~~~~

Author's notes: Yes, you may drool on the vision of Sasuke in the all black attire or check out B-Plus (although the outfit isn't exactly the same but still good enough to drool at). (Thanks to Uzumaki Addiction for the SasuNaru links! *where I first found B-Plus* WAI!) It might help.

While I was writing this, a friend of mine pointed out that there was a fic that already used the concept of an inner Sasuke. I just wanna say that I'm sorry! I didn't really mean to get that idea. I had no idea that there was a fic with the idea in the first place.

Sadly to say, as much as I enjoyed writing this fic, I don't think I'd be able to write a sequel concerning the results of Sasuke's dare to Naruto, although it would be amusing to find out what happens ne? If someone could write a sequel for this, please tell me!^^

Please review. That's not asking for much. And mind you, it's a review I'm asking for, not a flame. Flamers can go to hell. 

I know this isn't a SasuNaru fic that most have been wanting to find. (There has been quite a shortage of that lately.) But KakaSasu fics are just as rare. So this is my own little addition to the KakaSasu fics which would most likely be soon buried underneath several other Naruto fics and totally ignored.


End file.
